Online Hearts
by Pikatwig
Summary: As all of her other friends are dating, Fluttershy begins to feel lonely. So, she is given the idea to use an online dating site to find somebody. Will she find somebody to love?
1. Chapter 1

Pikatwig: My first pony story that's collabed with somebody that's not KKD that's posted here on my account on the fanfic site. That's new.

SZ: Eeyup.

Pikatwig: He and I have collabed on some other projects, but first time he's on my account. And he has the honor of being the second guy I've solo-collabed with.

SZ: Cool. Anyway, we have yet another story here for you folks.

Pikatwig: And I hope you'll like it. *hands disclaimers to SZ*

SZ: And now the disclaimers. *holds the disclaimers up*

Disclaimers: We don't own anyone in this story, nor do we own the MLP franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

* * *

Fluttershy stared at her computer screen with a bored look. When she wasn't taking care of her animals, she'd be browsing online. Course… she never owned a computer until a few months ago, thanks to Pinkie of course. She loved the laptop that Pinkie had gotten her, it was great, but she was growing lonely…

"Hey Sis," Dash greeted as she walked back into their room that evening.

"Hi, Onee-chan. How was your date with Twilight?"

"Same as always. Pretty good," Rainbow dash shrugged as she laid back down on her bed, "So what're you up to?"

"...not much. Just looking at some iBay stuff. Got some new Kamen Rider and Super Sentai toys on the way, and took a small break to feed the animals," Fluttershy replied, "...Demo…"

"Hmm?"

"...N-nothing. Forget I said anything," Fluttershy replied as she went back to browsing on her laptop, "Just managed to order the Dragonfruit Energy Lockseed, the Type Tridoron Shift Car, oh, and the redub of the Sailor Moon DVDs,"

"I really don't understand why you watch a dub, I mean you can watch the original Japanese perfectly fine. You speak it fluently, you moved from Japan, heck, you still even have a few mangas and DVDs from there," Rainbow stated, motioning to the bookshelf containing Fluttershy's collection of mangas, DVDs, and Toku related items.

"It's curiosity's sake," Fluttershy shrugged as she looked at some toys on the shelf in thought, "Ano… Onee-chan, quick question."

"Huh?"

"...Do you think I'll… find somebody to love?" the pinkette asked, looking down as she poked her two index fingers together.

The rainbowette looked at her 'sister' for a moment before she decided to break the silence.

"Fluttershy…" the tomboy began as she walked over to the pinkette and put a hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find someone special. Heck, I'm surprised nobody at school has asked you out yet."

Fluttershy nodded a bit, messing around with her hair in thought as she blushed a little.

"Hmm… well, I do have on idea that might help, but… well, it's a bit risky," Rainbow stated, "Have you ever heard of dating sites?"

"Yea…" Fluttershy nodded, "But, I don't know… people say certain… kinds of people go on those sites just to either mess with someone, or…" she paused as she blushed heavily.

"...True. Plus, there's a few sites that have nasty bugs or trojan programs on them, making your computer act super slow and junk," Rainbow nodded before pondering a bit, "We just have to find a site where you won't catch a virus, and make sure nobody older than us tries to hit on you."

"...okay," Fluttershy nodded, "...and don't mention my… uh… you know…"

"Right… wouldn't want any sickos who just like girls for their curves comin' after you," Rainbow replied. She knew there were a few people in school that had eyed her shy friend before, but for the wrong reasons, "I'll work on it. Don't worry."

"Arigato gozaimasu, Onee-chan," Fluttershy smiled softly at her 'sister'.

"No prob, sis," Rainbow smiled back, "I'll always have your back."

* * *

Meanwhile, over at Japan, a young male around 17 sat in his room, looking up at the ceiling. His hair was an ice-blue color, and he wore a grey-ish white shirt under a opened black jacket, a silver image of a hawk embedded on the upper part of the sleeves, and on the back, a pair of blue jeans, and some white socks.

"Onii-chan, can I use the computer for a bit?" a young girl's voice asked from behind the bedroom door.

"Eh?" the young adult blinked a bit as he turned his head towards the door, "It depends. Are you going to look at more manga online, or are you going to watch something?"

"The latter."

"Ahh… then knock yourself out, Timid-chan," the young adult replied.

"Arigatou," his sister smiled. He heard her skip off and then he resumed his thoughts for a moment, before he heard a knock on the door some five minutes later, "Onii-chan, some pop up ad appeared and I don't know how to close it…"

"Did you try putting the ad-blocker on?"

"Ano… no. And I don't know how. You always do that for me," she reminded.

The young adult gave an annoyed groan at how he forgot to do it. He then got up off his bed and walked towards the door, opening it to look at a young girl around 9-10 years of age with soft blond hair, pink skin, and was wearing a light blue and purple blouse with long sleeves, a blue pleated skirt, a pink bow in her hair, and light blue sandals.

"Alright. Let me go and get rid of those ads, and you can watch your shows, Timid-chan," the young adult said with a soft smile.

"Arigatou, Silver-Onii-chan," the young girl smiled as she skipped off, her brother following behind her.

Her older brother walked over to the desktop and saw the ad was for some sort of a dating website, called 'Online Hearts'.

"Nani? Online… Hearts?" he blinked as he sat down and looked at it. Normally, he wouldn't click on ads or stuff like that, less he'd get a virus on the computer, but this Online Heart site sounded a bit… interesting. Course, he had to do like a virus scan on the site to make sure it didn't have anything bad on it.

"Uh… Onii-chan? Am I going to be able to watch Sailor Moon Crystal anytime soon?" Timid asked her older brother, snapping him out of the daze of thought he was in.

"Oh… yeah. Let me just put the ad-blocker on," he replied as he put said program on, but not before writing down the name of that site, "There. Everything's set, Timid-chan."

"Arigatou, Onii-chan," she smiled as she got to the computer.

Silver Hawk walked back to his room and pulled out his laptop, turning it on and waited for it to fully come on. Once it did, he pulled the internet up and entered the name of the site.

"Okay… so far, so good," he muttered to himself as he looked around the site.

He then noticed a log in button on the top part of the site. He looked at it in thought, wondering if he should join this site or not. Plus… he had to be careful if this site asked for a credit card number or something. He decided to look up any other info on the website, from past users, Onlinepedia, Facemanga, Chriper…

"...Might as well try it out," he shrugged as he clicked on the log in button. When he came to the next page, it asked him for his user name, email address, and age. He noticed some optional things to fill out, like number of siblings, his city, a nickname… stuff that only he would see unless he wanted others to see it. He didn't want to risk it, so he just entered the first three, deciding to go with 'Hakugin Taka' as his username

* * *

Back over at Canterlot High the next day, Fluttershy sat at a lunch table with her friends, but she didn't really pay much attention to what her friends were talking about, simply due to a sort of lonely feeling. She and Applejack were the only two out of their group that weren't in some sort of a relationship. Sunset Shimmer had Double Diamond, Rainbow Dash had Twilight Sparkle, Rarity had Fancy Pants, Pinkie Pie had Sugar Belle…

"Don't you think so?" Rarity asked Fluttershy, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh? I-I-I'm sorry. Did you say something?" Fluttershy asked.

"...Y'all alrighty, Fluttershy? Y'all been quite around us fer the last few days," Applejack said, concern in her voice, "Is everythin' alright, sugahcube?"

"...I'm… just… well… kind of… lonely, I guess," Fluttershy admitted, a small blush on her face as she messed with a lock of her hair.

"...I think she may be a bit jealous of us all since we've all got somebody we're in love with… well, all but one of us aside from her," Pinkie stated, "No offense, AJ."

"None taken," Applejack replied.

"...can you blame me? Seeing you all so happy, and…" Fluttershy paused as she looked down, "...I just want what you all have… someone to love you. Not just for looks… but for who you are. I don't like being flirted with because of my curves or because I'm a part of the cheerleaders… I… just want someone who loves me for me."

"...Have you tried dating sites?" Pinkie suggested.

"I suggested that last night, but I'm looking for something that won't get any viruses or the like," Dash informed.

"Well, I did hear some magnificent things about a site called 'Online Hearts'," Rarity informed.

"I've heard of that site too," Sunset added, "Though… I just skip on it since it was a pop-up and all."

"...it's worth a look sis," Dash told Fluttershy.

"Alright… so, any of you up for a round of Smash after school today? I've been training with Neptune and I've gotten pretty good with her."

"Sorry Fluttershy, I've got to do some tutoring after school today," Sunset responded.

"I've got a party I need to set up for," Pinkie Pie informed.

"Ah gotta help out at th' farm," Applejack added.

"Would love to, but I need to help out at the store. Coco's been having trouble lately with some of the customers," Rarity stated.

"Me and Rainbow will be having a date later," Twilight informed.

Fluttershy just sighed sadly at that.

"Sorry Flutters. Maybe some other time," Rainbow apologized, "But I promise I'll look up that Online Hearts site for you when I got home tonight,"

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

The shy pinkette sat on her own at home later that day, simply playing Kirby Triple Deluxe to pass her time until Rainbow Dash had gotten home. She had finished a level and got all of the hidden Keychains for that level. After she let the game save and turned off her 3DS XL, Fluttershy just sat there to think for a bit. That site Rarity mentioned… Online Hearts, there was something about it… she wanted to look it up.

* * *

Japanese Guide Section:

Onee-chan - Big Sister

Onii-chan - Big Brother

Demo - but

Ano - um

Arigato Gozaimasu- Thank you very much

Nani - huh/what

Hakugin- Silver

Taka - Hawk

* * *

Pikatwig: Poor Fluttershy… she kinda got pushed aside by her friends, so to speak.

SZ: Yeah… then again, she didn't know about their plans, so she couldn't have known.

Pikatwig: Before anybody comments about Neptune not being in Smash, I should state this is set a few months forward in time, so there are going to be some DLC characters in Smash that aren't in the game, but could possibly be in the game, or are just characters we'd personally like to see make the cut. Regardless… thoughts on this chapter?

SZ: Hmm...well, it was a nice chapter, albeit nothing much happen, but that's what you usually get for prologues and stuff.

Pikatwig: True. So… favorite part?

SZ: Hmm… hard to say.

Pikatwig: If I had to label one part, it's Rainbow and Fluttershy's sisterly bond. It's really adorable. I'm not a FlutterDash shipper, as you saw in another story I typed, but I do like them as sisters. If I had a say, TwiDash and SunShy are the pairs I'd support, but Sunset and Fluttershy won't be a couple here.

SZ: Soka…

Pikatwig: What was your favorite part?

SZ: Hmm...well, I guess it would have to be the sisterly moment between Fluttershy and RD. I thought it was pretty sweet.

Pikatwig: Yea.

SZ: Hai..

Pikatwig: And that's it. Just Live More.

SZ: Yujo Kita.


	2. Chapter 2

Pikatwig: Block. *presses a button on a remote, blocking out an ad for a show that should not be named* Block. *presses the same button again* Block. Oh, hi people. I'm blocking the ads for a certain show…

SZ: Same here…pull! *shoots an ad for a certain, unnamed show* Pull! *shoots another ad*

Pikatwig: I was doing that to save your sanity man… but anyway… we got another chapter for something based one of the best shows on TV, aside from Sonic Boom.

SZ: Cool… *puts laser gun away*

Pikatwig: So, let's see if Fluttershy will be getting an account on Online Hearts this chapter.

SZ: Yosha. But first...disclaimers. *fires them from his gun*

Disclaimers: As usual, we don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the MLP franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

* * *

Fluttershy twirled her 3DS stylus around in thought for a moment as she was currently playing Mighty Switch Force on her 3DS XL. She was attempting to bear her previous record on time in the game and was almost close to beating it. But… she seemed a bit distracted at the moment. She recalled that site again, Online Hearts. Fluttershy had failed the time trial and was asked if she wanted to try again, but Fluttershy was too distracted to try it again, so she said no. With that, she returned to the title screen and turned it off.

"...Why can't I focus on my games?" Fluttershy asked herself, "...is it because of that site Rarity brought up? ...I know Rainbow told me to wait until she got back before I try it out… but…" she paused as she looked over at her laptop, "...should I?"

She stared at it for a moment before her curiosity finally got the better of her as she took her laptop off the table and sat back down on her bed, turning the laptop on. Once it was fully on, she searched for the site on 'Lookie' and found it

"Hey Fluttershy, I'm home!" Dash announced as she walked back into the house.

"Ahh!" Fluttershy yelped as she quickly closed her laptop.

"Man… that date was awesome. Though the ads really could've been less… annoying and repetitive," Dash groaned as she walked into the room, "So, how was your night?"

"Ano.. fine fine…" Fluttershy replied as she held up her 3DS, "I was playing games for a bit."

"Ahh… then why's your laptop out?"

"...uh… uh… uh… ano…"

"...Wait. You weren't thinking of going on that site without me, were you?" Rainbow asked, making Fluttershy tense up, "...you were, weren't you?"

"...Hai," Fluttershy sighed as she looked down.

"...Honestly, you should've waited for me to come back," Rainbow groaned.

"I just looked up the name… I didn't actually go on the site."

"...I see…" Rainbow noted as she sat down next to the shy pinkette, "Alright. Pull it up, and let's see if this site's legit or not."

Fluttershy nodded, opening her laptop back up and took it off sleep mode. She then clicked on the icon for the site, taking her to the front page.

"And… legit. Good… no virus' or anything," Rainbow noted with a small sigh of relief before noticing the log-in button, "...click on the log-in button, and let's see what the requirements are."

"O-okay," Fluttershy nodded, clicking on said button and was taken to the next page.

"Alright… it's not asking for a credit card, so that's good. Let's see… username, email address, age, and some optional stuff," Rainbow listed off, "...let's skip the optional stuff for now, and just fill out the first three."

"Right," Fluttershy nodded as she put down her age and Email address first, "...Ano, what should my username be?"

"...good question," Dash nodded as she pondered for a bit, "Hmm… Shy…. something? ...no no… hmm…"

"...maybe my birth name? Nobody apart from you and your mother knows it…" Fluttershy suggested.

"..True… eh. I say go with it," Rainbow shrugged in response.

Fluttershy nodded as she proceed to type in 'Butterfly Misaki' as her username.

"Okay. All set," Fluttershy said as she finished the sign up, taking her to the next page, which seemed to have a large white box with a slightly smaller one on the side with quite a few names on it, hers included, "Oh my… ano, what should I do?"

"Try typing something," Rainbow suggested.

Fluttershy blinked for a moment before she just decided to type 'um...hi' on the screen. And within a second, a bunch of replies filled the larger white box.

"Suge…" Fluttershy gawked.

"Wow… that's a lot of replies," Rainbow blinked, seeing the tons upon tons of replies Fluttershy was getting.

"H-hai… Th-" fluttershy began before she blushed heavily when she saw one person asking her… ahem, chest size, "Oh… my…"

"I got this sis," Dash said as she motioned for Fluttershy to hand her the laptop, "Hey perv, this is her sister talkin'. Why don't you take a hike already? She had just signed up to this site, and she doesn't need perverts like _you_ hounding her. And if you dare try and ask me the same question, I will personally introduce my foot to your face. Got it?"

With that, the person that had asked that question immediately logged out.

"Arigato, Onee-chan," Fluttershy smiled before sighing a bit, "I'm really sick of jerks like that… get it enough from those jocks…"

"I know…" Rainbow sighed before someone else replied.

-Is she alright? I didn't realize there were those kind of people on this site-

Dash handed the laptop back to Fluttershy who typed back.

-I'm alright. Thanks to my Onee-chan. :)-

-Ahh… soka. It's nice to have an older sibling protect their family-

Fluttershy typed in that she was giggling.

-...why are you on this site anyway? You seem like too nice of a girl to be on here-

-...I'm lonely. My Onee-chan and most of my friends are all dating. So… ano, I decided to try this site out-

-Ahh… soka. I was a bit curious about this site, and decided to try it out. I see you know some Japanese-

-Hai. I used to live in Japan when I was a child, but I live with my Onee-chan now-

-Ahh.-

"So, how's it going?" Dash inquired.

"So far, it's going good," Fluttershy replied, "I'm currently talking with someone named 'Hakugin Taka', and he seems really nice so far."

"That's Japanese, right?"

"It means Silver Hawk."

"Ahh… I gotta admit, that kinda sounds cool," Rainbow admitted.

* * *

"Onii-chan, are you okay in there?" Timid asked from behind her brother's bedroom door, "You've been silent for a while now."

"I'm fine, Timid-chan. I'm just looking something over online," Silver replied as he typed something on his laptop, "Gomen for the silence. I was replying to my little sister."

-You have a little sister?-

"Hai. Her name's Timid Swallow, and she's the sweetest little girl you'll probably ever meet."

-Aww...kawaii. X3-

* * *

"So, this hawk fellow has a sister?"

"Hai. Her name's Timid Swallow, and she sounds like such a sweet girl," Fluttershy giggled, "Oh wait a moment…"

-Let me look at something super quick.- Fluttershy typed in.

-Okay. I can wait- Hakugin Taka replied.

Fluttershy looked at something on the site and sure enough, it had a private messaging system.

-There's a private messaging system. I just have to add you to a buddy list… that okay?- Fluttershy typed.

-Sure. Go right ahead-

With that, Fluttershy clicked on his icon and added him to a friend list of sorts and then opened up a private window. Before she typed anything in, she looked at Rainbow, who was still sitting there.

"Uh… can you… ano… not look at me while I do this private messaging thing?"

"Sure. But I'll still be in the room,"

"K," Fluttershy nodded.

* * *

"Okay… in a private chat now. Just have to…" Silver began.

"Onii-chan, who're you talking to in there?" Timid asked from behind the door.

"...Uh… nobody."

"...Onii-chan…"

"...Okay. I'm in a chatroom, and I'm talking with someone on it," Silver replied.

"...what's a chatroom?" Timid inquired.

"A place where to talk to people online, but you have to be a certain age in order to join certain ones," Silver answered.

"Okay," Timid nodded.

* * *

-So… what do you look for in a girl?- Fluttershy typed.

-Hmm… well, not much really. I don't care how they are or anything. As long as they're kind and sweet, I'm good. What about you? What do you look for in a guy?-

-Hmm… well, they'd have to be nice, be there if I'm ever sad or anything, and would help me take care of the animals I look after at the local vet-

-You like animals?-

-I love animals. If I see like a mama cat and her babies on the street, I make sure to get them to a safe place, and make sure to let the mother know that I'm not going to hurt her babies-

-...Heh. You remind me of my sister. She had to beg my Kaa-san and Tou-san to let her keep this fox kit she found a month ago-

-A fox?-

-She has a pet fox kit and a little kitty. Yuki and Peach.-

-Aww… kawaii…-

-Hai… you want me to send you a picture of them?-

-You have one?-

-Yep.-

"Aww… Onee-chan, come here, look at this picture." Fluttershy smiled.

"...Picture?" Dash blinked as she walked over and saw it was a picture of a fox kit, it's tail a pure white color, and a pink-ish shaded kitten, "...huh. Pretty cute."

"..."

"What? You know I'm not that big on cute things, Flutters."

"Hai, hai," Fluttershy shrugged.

* * *

"Did she enjoy the picture I sent?" Silver asked

-She's not too big on cute things.-

"Onii-chan… have you seen Peach? I can't find her anywhere," Timid asked.

"Did you try looking around the living room?"

"Hai."

"What about the bathroom? You know she likes to sleep in the tub from time to time."

"Hai."

Before Silver Hawk could say another word, he heard a soft 'meow' from nearby. He turned around to see that Peach was in his room, sleeping on top of his dresser.

"...Nevermind. I found her, Timid-chan," Silver replied as he walked over to pick up Peach.

* * *

-So, where'd you go just now?-

-Peach got into my room somehow, and was sleeping on top of my dresser-

-Ahh… she must've looked cute sleeping-

-Hai. I'll tell you this, Timid loves animals as much as she does Sailor Moon…-

-Eh?! She watches that too?-

-You like Sailor Moon?-

-I grew up with Usagi-tachi-san. I own every issue of the manga, and own the DVDs. In fact, I'm still waiting on a shipment for the redubbed version to arrive in the mail-

-You can speak Japanese, right?-

-Hai-

-Then why do you want to watch the english dub?-

-...I just like to watch the dub. Just curiosity's sake.-

-Oh… soka-

-*giggles* You're really cool…-

-Eheh… thanks. ^/^ and you're pretty nice-

-...th-thank you…-

* * *

"Onee-chan, this is fun. I should've tried this days ago," Fluttershy smiled a bit.

"Heh… glad you like it, Fluttershy," Rainbow smirked a bit.

"He's so nice…" Fluttershy said, blushing a bit, "I… I wish I can meet him in person."

"Woah... slow down there," Rainbow stated as she sat down next to her, "You just met the guy. Why don't you take it slow and see how it goes?"

"...I don't know why I just said that…" Fluttershy responded, blushing further.

-...Hello? Are you still there?- Hakugin Taka asked.

-Hai. Sister just pulled me aside for a moment.-

-Ahh…-

-Hai...gomen nasai. I didn't mean to keep you waiting-

-It's cool. So… tell me a bit about yourself.-

-Oh… well… I'm in high school, third year to be precise, I help out at the local vet, like I mentioned earlier… ano… I have quite a few friends.-

-Neat. I'm in the same grade, sorta practicing to be a doctor, taking care of my little sister.-

-Neato.-

-Hai. Is there anything else I should know about you?-

-...I'm a bit of an otaku. I...mostly collect stuff based on Kamen Rider and Super Sentai-

-Soka… well, contact you later Butterfly-san?-

-Hai. Contact you later, Hakugin-san-

Fluttershy exited the conversation and couldn't help but giggle a bit. It was her first time in a chatroom, and it turned out pretty well.

"So… it was pretty good, huh?"

"Hai.I really enjoyed it," Fluttershy smiled brightly, "Hakugin-san was really nice, and I hope to talk to him again soon."

"Cool. So… you wanna play a round of Smash? I've been training with Krystal, and I'm ready to kick butt and take names," Rainbow grinned excitedly a bit as she punched her open palm.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure you could win… I'm getting very good with Ammy and Lloyd."

"Oh we'll see," Rainbow smirked.

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS… AMATERASU!=**

"I...wh...h…." Rainbow gawked, dropping her controller on the floor.

"I'm pretty good," Fluttershy smirked.

"...Rematch! I want a rematch!" Rainbow demanded as she picked up her controller, a look of determination on her face.

"Okay,"

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS…=**

-Glad I won!-

 **=NEPTUNE!=**

"I win again Onee-chan," Fluttershy giggled.

Rainbow couldn't say a word as she was frozen on the spot.

"I'm a gamer," Fluttershy giggled.

"..."

"Want another rematch?"

"...yes."

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS… SONIC!=**

"I won!" Dash smirked happily, "Speed for the win, baby!"

"Not bad, Onee-chan," Fluttershy giggled, "One more round… loser does whatever the winner wants,"

"Sure,"

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS… MEGAMAN!=**

"...that custom Megaman was almost unstoppable… and even against the former SS Tier…" Dash gawked.

"Meta Knight's not so invincible anymore," Fluttershy giggled.

"...ugh… alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Hmm…" Fluttershy thought for a bit, trying to think of what she wanted, "...well, can I have a foot massage?"

"...really?"

"Whatever the winner wants," Fluttershy reminded.

"...Okay."

Fluttershy slipped off her socks and then booted up her Japanese Wii U, browsing through the various games she had downloaded on it. Dash sighed and began to massage Fluttershy's feet, making the pinkette relax as she played Wonderful101 on her Wii-U.

"Onee-chan… you're so good at this…" Fluttershy giggled.

"Yeah yeah…" Rainbow muttered a bit as she rubbed the pinkette's feet, the tomboy still a bit miffed she lost three games in a row...well, she did manage to win once, but that was about it.

"I really hope my boyfriend will do this for me…" Fluttershy sighed blissfully before she blushed heavily, realizing what she said.

"...really? You two hit it off that fast already?"

"N-no no! I… I don't know why I said that outloud really…" Fluttershy replied, blushing still as she messed with a lock of her hair.

"...well, your animals do love it when you do this barefoot thing," Rainbow stated as she resumed massaging Fluttershy's feet.

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Timid spoke up as she entered her brother's room.

"Hmm?" Silver blinked a bit as he looked over at her, "Hai, Timid?"

"There was a phone call from one of your fellow nurses. Something about a… date?"

' _Mou… again?'_ Silver mentally groaned a bit, "...Tell her I'll be right there."

"Hai," Timid nodded as she walked off.

Silver let out a small, annoyed groan as he stood up. This was the fifth, maybe sixth time these past few months he's been asked out on a date by the nurses-in-training, and it was starting to get a bit annoying.

"Here," Timid told her brother, handing him the phone.

"Hello?

-Hi there, Silver-kun.-

"Akari-san," Silver nodded, "How are you?"

-Just fine. Ano… I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to go on a date with me?-

"No."

-Mou~ Why not? We could make a good couple-

"...Well… it's just, I'm not looking into a relationship at the moment."

-Why? You're one of most talented doctors I've seen, and you've haven't even graduated yet. Plus, you're quite the cutie-

"I'm sorry Akari-san, but my answer's still no."

-Fine…-

Silver Hawk hung up and let out a sigh.

"Onii-chan…" Timid spoke, poking her head into the room, "Ano… why did you say you're not looking for a relationship right now? Don't you want to find someone special?"

"I don't have time to pursue romance… besides, the nurses want to date me for all the wrong reasons," Silver explained as he sat down

"Onii-chan… I'm getting sleepy," Timid informed as she yawned a bit.

"Oh… what time is it?"

"Ano... it's 9:30."

"...Okay, let's tuck you in for the night," Silver Hawk smiled as he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom.

"Okay…" Timid yawned, resting her head on her brother's shoulder,"...Onii-chan…"

"Hai?"

"...I hope you find someone special."

"...Arigatou."

* * *

"Onee-chan…" Fluttershy began, yawning a bit as she laid down in bed.

"Yeah?" Rainbow asked as she looked over at her.

"...Can I….ask you something?"

"...Sure. What is it?" Rainbow asked again as she walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Do you think… that… ano…" Fluttershy paused, blushing a bit, "That I'll… find someone to love me?"

"...I'm sure you will," Rainbow replied with a small smile, "Who knows… maybe that Hawkguy you were chatting with maybe the one."

"You… you think so?"

"Maybe… maybe not. I can't predict the future," Rainbow shrugged before yawning as she stood up, "Well...I might as well hit the hay. See ya tomorrow, Fluttershy."

"Goodnight, Onee-chan," Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Pikatwig: Wow… a lot happened today.

SZ: Eeyup. Fluttershy tried out the site Rarity suggested, and look at the results.

Pikatwig: Yep. That's really neat. Over all thoughts on this chapter?

SZ: Hmm...I thought it was nice. Fluttershy got to meet someone online, and the two hit it off pretty well.

Pikatwig: Yea, it was really nice. And if I had to pick a favorite part, it would be the little Smash game between the 'sisters'.

SZ: Soka… as for me, I'd say it's a tie between the chat Fluttershy had with her new, online friend, and the Smash game between RD and Fluttershy.

Pikatwig: Yea. So… that's it for this chapter. Just Live More.

SZ: And yujo kita.


	3. Chapter 3

Pikatwig: ...super-smashy. *chuckles* That's so funny…

SZ: ?

Pikatwig: So… in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth 1, there's a weapon from Lowee (the Nintendo world), and it's a golden hammer, and Histoire said it felt 'super-smashy'. Get it?

SZ: ...oh! Now I do… heh… funny.

Pikatwig: It's really funny… anyhow… third chapter of this.

SZ: Eeyup. We've been on a roll with this lately in terms of chapters.

Pikatwig: Yea. So… disclaimers. *rolls them onto screen*

Disclaimers: As usual, we don't own anything in this story, nor do we own the MLP franchise. We do though own the OCs that appear in this.

* * *

"Oh… where am I?" _Fluttershy wondered as she wandered around what looked like an white, empty space. So far, she hasn't seen, nor heard anyone, or anything. It was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. She walked along for a moment before she seemed to walk into a door. She saw a much younger version of herself wearing a sailor fuku. This was when she was little and lived in Japan._

" _Here it is…" she smiled as she got the ball, "I've been looking for this for a while,"_

 _Suddenly, she heard a rattling sound, making her blink a bit._

" _Nani?" the pinkette blinked a bit as she looked around, "What was that?"_

"Oh… I remember this,"

 _Out walked a small white rabbit, the rabbit scratching its ear a bit._

" _Oh… usagi," the younger Fluttershy awed before the rabbit hopped away, "Ahh! M-matte, usagi-san."_

 _The rabbit bounced around, darting its eyes from left to right before it hopped into a set of bushes._

" _Usagi-san, don't go!" young Fluttershy called out as she ran after it. She was rather quick, but she couldn't catch up to the small rabbit, "I-I promise not to hurt you."_

 _The rabbit ignored her as he hopped through a few more bushes, but Fluttershy was able to scoop him up._

" _Yata… I got you," the young pinkette smiled as she hugged the rabbit._

"And there's my little Angel…" _Fluttershy giggled as the scene seemed to change. She was now standing by a gentleman in a tuxedo, but she couldn't see what his face looked like_ "Nani?"

" _Hello there… dear Fluttershy," he smiled._

" _Eh? H-how do you know my…"_

" _You look lovely this evening," the man smile._

" _Eh?" Fluttershy blinked before she noticed she was wearing a pure white dress with a bit of pink on the bottom, "Eh?! Wh-why am I wearing this?"_

" _You look great, my hime-tenshi,"_

" _H-hime-tenshi?" Fluttershy blushed heavily at that._

" _Hai," he smiled, "Because that's what you are to me… an angel, ...an angel pri-"_

* * *

The alarm clock began to ring, startling Fluttershy from her sleep.

"Nooooo…" Fluttershy whimpered, "I was having such a good dream too…"

"Hey, Fluttershy. You up yet?" Rainbow's voice asked from behind the door, "If so, you better hurry. School starts in an hour, and we don't want to keep the others busy."

"...why did today have to be a school day?" Fluttershy sighed. She wanted to go back to sleep, just so she can experience that dream again.

"Today is Friday my sis," Dash smiled, "So we got us one heck of a weekend coming up."

"..."

"...Hey. Did you fall asleep in there again?"

"Huh?" Fluttershy blinked in confusion.

"...Nevermind. Come on, get dressed so we can get school out of the way."

* * *

Fluttershy put on a wool sweater and after she put her 3DS XL in her pocket, she stared at her laptop for a moment. Should she go back onto that site again, or no? She wanted to talk to that Hakugin Taka person again, but he was probably busy at the moment.

"Go on and take it. It's not like the school's gonna take it or anything," Rainbow stated as she walked in, wearing a cyan opened vest on top of a white shirt, a pair of cyan shorts, and sky blue running shoes.

"Thanks, Onee-chan."

* * *

Later that day, around lunch, Fluttershy was currently on her laptop, chatting away with Hakugin Taka.

"I apologize for bugging you around lunch time, hakugin-san, but I wanted to talk to you at least once before I head home," the shy pinkette apologized.

-It's fine. It's my lunch break anyway-

"Hey Fluttershy," Applejack waved, "Guess those couples ditched ya. Mind me sittin' by ya?"

"No. Not at all," Fluttershy replied.

Applejack sat down by the pinkette and put her lunch tray down.

"So, what're you doin'?" the blond asked, taking a bite of her apple.

"Oh..well, I'm currently chatting with someone in that site Rarity suggested," Fluttershy replied before typing down on the laptop, "Gomen, Hakugin-san. A friend of mine was just asking me some things."

-It's fine, Butterfly-san- Hakugin Taka replied

* * *

"...Hey Silver Hawk," a voice asked.

Silver Hawk turned around to see a male with black hair with purple highlights, teal eyes, blue skin, a beige jacket, white shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes.

"Oh. Hey there Kota-san," Silver Hawk smiled, "Nice to see you. How's your day been so far?"

"Pretty good. Some girls pestered me, but apart from that, nothing out of the ordinary," Kota admitted as he sat down by Silver Hawk.

"Ahh...I see," Silver noted.

"Hai," Kota nodded before looking at his friend's laptop, "What's that site you're on?"

"Online Hearts. It's supposed to be a dating site, and so far...it's okay," Silver replied, "Joined yesterday, and I'm currently chatting with someone right now."

"Cool," Kota smiled.

-Hey. Ano… I uh… need to use the rest room for a moment. Excuse me- Butterfly Misaki replied.

"Hey Silver… does that name sound familiar at all?" Kota asked.

"Hmm?" Silver blinked a bit as he looked over at his friend, "What do you mean?"

"I dunno… something about the name just seems familiar sounding," Kota admitted, "I don't know why though…"

-...uh. Hello,- somebody typed.

"Huh?" Silver blinked as he looked back at the screen, "Yes?"

-Just makin' sure that nobody else messes with this here computer til Shy gets back-

"Oh… then you must be a friend of her's then, hai?"

-Yep.-

"Can I… borrow that a second?" Kota asked.

"...Well...I supposed it wouldn't hurt," Silver replied, moving the desk over to Kota, "I need to get something to drink anyways, so watch my laptop while I'm inside."

Kota looked at the screen for a moment and typed.

"So… you got a southern accent? I've always liked southern accents. FYI, I'm a friend of the guy who owns this account."

-Oh… well that's neat. So, y'all got a name, pardner?-

"It's Kota. Kota Hikari. What about you?"

-Hmm...well I'd give y'all mah real name, but ah don't want t' risk that, especially in a site like this and stuff. Fer now, why don't' y'all just call me… Rancher-

"Okay. And… whoops, even though this is a private message thing, I just gave out my real name…"

-It's fine, sugahcube. We all make mistakes sometimes. Fer now, why don't we call you… hmm…-

"Shining Strawberry?"

-It fits. Where'd you get that from?-

"My last name means light and shining is another term for light, and I'm a strawberry farmer."

-Ahh...that's neat. Ah'm a bit of a farmer mahself-

"Cool. What do you farm?"

-Apples-

"Ahh… cool."

-Eeyup… oh dang. Mah friend's comin' back. Mind if ah try and catch y'all later?-

"Sure."

With that, Kota and AJ both left, allowing SIlver Hawk and Fluttershy to come back, but they saw what their friends were saying.

"...oh? Hmm… hey Butterfly-chan. It looks like our friends were having a small chat with each other while we were busy."

-And they seemed to be… hitting it off, as they call it.-

"Seems like it."

-Hmm… I have an idea. Can you help your friend make an account?-

"Yea. ...Oh, I get it. Good idea, Butterfly-chan."

-0/0-

"...oops. Gomen...I… just made it awkward, didn't i?"

-*giggles and twirls hair* No. In fact… call me 'chan' any time you feel like it.-

"...y-you sure?"

-Hai. :)-

* * *

"So… ya think Ah should get an account on that site?" Applejack asked as Fluttershy was now over at her house later that afternoon.

"Hai. You and Hakugin's friend seemed to hit it off pretty well, so I figured you could make an account so you two can talk to each other again," Fluttershy replied with a small smile.

"...Ah suppose…" Applejack shrugged a bit, about to enter the site before she stopped, "Wait...it's not gonna give mah computer a virus, will it?"

"...my computer works totally fine. I think yours will too."

"...And do Ah n-"

"No. You don't need a credit card to join. All you have to do is enter a username, your email address, and age."

"Ahh. Alright," Applejack nodded, pulling up the Online Hearts site, clicked on the log-in button, and entered the three mentioned areas, "Should Ah go ahead and enter the optional stuff?"

"Do it when you want to."

"ahh...ok," Applejack said as she finished signing up, taking her to the chatroom, "Uh...what should ah say now?"

"...I'm not sure. Just start with 'hi' for starters," Fluttershy suggested.

"...Okay…" Applejack nodded, typing in said word and pressed enter, "...Now wh-woah nelly!"

"Wow… that's almost the same amount of replies I got when I first logged on," Fluttershy noted before blushing a bit, "Though… one of them was a bit… ahem, inappropriate."

"Well, when ya got a rack like yers… or mine…l-let's just leave it at that."

"G-good idea," Fluttershy nodded, shaking the blush off her face, "T-try entering something else."

"Right…" Applejack nodded as she typed something in. She simply stated she was a farmer and… most people sort of just ignored her, "...Are y'all kiddin' me? Ah was just being h… Ah'm just gonna ignore that one comment."

-Hey. Leave her alone!- one comment stated -Just because she's a farmer, doesn't mean you have to act so cold and nasty to her!-

"...thanks," Applejack smiled.

-No problem. :) Wait a sec… Rancher?-

"Eeyup… wait. That you, Shinnin' Strawberry?"

-Yes it i-oi! Urusei, you dang trolls! It's a good name! :(-

"...that's Japanese, right? What's it mean?" AJ asked Fluttershy.

"Urusei means 'shut up'," Fluttershy replied before frowning a bit, "And I didn't realized _those_ type of people were on here as well. There is a way you can talk to him privately like I was doing with Hakugin-san earlier."

* * *

"A private message thing?" Kota asked Silver Hawk, the former over at the latter's house.

"Hai. It's to make sure people like trolls and… ahem, perverts don't interrupt your conversation," Silver explained, "All you have to do is add her to your friends, and you can open a private chat room between you two."

* * *

After a bit, Kota and Applejack were chatting about various things, the two enjoying their time together.

"I'm amazed we played matchmaker so well…" Fluttershy typed.

-Same here- Hakugin Taka replied, -They're hitting it off pretty well-

"I'm glad. So… who is this Shining Strawberry to you? Rancher is one of my closest friends she's… hmm… a big sister type, so to speak."

-Soka… Shining Strawberry is a friend of mine. I've met him in middle school, and we've been friends since- Hakugin Taka replied, -His little sister and mine are really close friends-

"That's nice to hear," Fluttershy smiled softly.

* * *

"Ai-chan, is everything okay? Timid asked as she sat with a young girl, who had yellow hair with light blue streaks, pink skin, had cyan eyes, and wore a baby blue dress, "You've been rather quiet since you came over."

"...I'm okay…" she assured before she coughed a tiny bit.

"...Are you catching a cold?"

"...I dunno…I've been coughing a rather lot lately."

"...Ano, I hope it's nothing serious."

"...same," Ai nodded slowly

* * *

"Onii-chan, could you take a look at Ai-chan?" Timid asked as she sat in the living room with her brother, Kota and Ai having left some time ago.

"Hmm?" Silver blinked as he turned his head towards Timid, "Sure, Timid-chan. But...why?"

"She's been coughing. I thought she was catching a cold, but she told me she's been coughing a lot lately," Timid explained, "You're a doctor, so I was hoping you could take a look at her to see if it's something serious or not."

"...I'll see what I can do, okay?"

"Okay," Timid nodded.

* * *

"Onee-chan," Fluttershy smiled as she laid down on her bed, "I had a great time today. Me and Hakugin-san helped our friends set up an account on Online hearts, and they hit it off pretty well."

"Cool," Rainbow noted as she leaned against the door, "Who'd you set up on there?"

"...Applejack."

"Really?" Rainbow blinked, earning a nod from Fluttershy, "...Huh… I never thought she'd go one of those dating sites."

"She talked with somebody while I was at the bathroom, some friend of Hakugin-san. He's going by Shining Strawberry," Fluttershy informed.

"I see…" Rainbow noted.

* * *

"Hey Onii-chan… what are you doing?" Ai asked her brother.

"Oh… I'm just checking emails and stuff," Kota replied as he was on his laptop.

Ai smiled before she began to cough a bit, causing Kota to look at her.

"Ai, daijoubu?" Kota asked in concern.

"...I don't feel funny… I don't know why I've been coughing…" she admitted.

"Hmm… I'll make an appointment with Silver-san tomorrow, okay?"

"Hai," Ai nodded.

* * *

-*sighs*- Kota typed.

-Somethin' the matter?-

-Oh… my little sister may be getting sick… She's been coughing a lot lately-

-...did y'all take her temperature or anythin'?-

-She's not warm… but I'm taking her to the doctor tomorrow… I'd trust him more than I'd trust my own judgement-

-Oh… Ah see… well Ah hope yer little sistah feels better soon. Ah know worry fer a sistah…-

-You have a little sister?-

-Eeyup. She's a pretty nice gal too. Ah wish she didn't want to grow up so fast..- Applejack admitted.

-Eh? Why's that?-

-Ah wish Ah knew. Maybe it's because of some of th' crazy things she and her friends get into-

-Like…?-

-They tried t' sell lemonade one time, but they got into a sorta business rivalry with this one girl that likes t' pick on them a lot-

-My little sister used to have somebody like that, but the girl improved after a while…- Kota added.

-Huh. How about that? ...Ah just wish th' same thing' would happen to that girl that bullies mah little sistah and her friends. She used to have a sidekick, but she became friends with mah sister and her group… think she started to date one of them… can't remember.-

-I see… wait. How old are they? Your sister and her friends-

-14-ish-

-Ahh… I was about to say 'aren't they a bit young to be dating?'-

-Ah can't remember if they're dating or not… Ah'm gonna hafta check…-

-Okay…-

-Well… ya farm strawberries, and Ah farm… well, apples/ Ah haven't met a male farmer that's not a part of mah family…-

-Oh really?-

-Eeyup.-

-Huh. Interesting… oh uh, gomen. I have to go.-

-Huh? Why?-

-Sister. She needs help with something. You up for chatting again tomorrow?-

-Ah'll see…-

* * *

"Ai, you okay?" Kota asked as Ai was in the middle of a coughing fit and was having trouble breathing as a result.

"I-I'm f-" Ai began before she began to cough some more

"...okay, I'm taking you to a doctor, now," Kota told her.

Silver Hawk was able to head to his office and was looking over Ai at the moment, using a miniature flashlight to look inside her mouth.

"Hmm...nothing so far…" Silver noted as he lowered the flashlight.

"...I'm really worried…" Kota admitted, "Ai's been coughing an awful lot, and I don't know what's wrong."

Silver Hawk took out a stethoscope, putting the smaller part on Ai's chest.

"Okay Ai, I need you to take slow, deep breaths for me," Silver instructed, with the blonde nodding. Ai took about three or four breaths before she coughed a bit, "...Soka…"

"What? What's wrong?"

"...It could be something in her lungs, or her throat. I'm not so sure yet though," Silver replied as he took the stethoscope off, "I'm gonna have a friend come in and help me…"

"Alright," Kota nodded. He looked over to Ai, who simply began to mess with a lock of her hair in worry, "...don't worry. Things will be okay."

"I… I hope so…" Ai panted.

* * *

SZ: Oh dear...that's not good.

Pikatwig: I know the feeling of coughing… a lot. Those who watch my vlogs know that for a fact.

SZ: I know that since I watch your vlogs, Aibou.

Pikatwig: So, Kota and Applejack met and are both on Online Hearts now.

SZ: Eeyup, and they're hitting it off pretty well so far.

Pikatwig: Kota is actually my first MLP OC character, though, when I posted his picture on my DA account, KKD thought it was a girl… eh. Oh well. Also, in a video posted to my YouTube account, I used his character model I made because… well, it's brony related.

SZ: Cool.

Pikatwig: Thanks. So… favorite part?

SZ: Hmm...hard to say. I guess it would have to be when Fluttershy and Silver helped their friends set an account on the site just so they can talk with each-other

Pikatwig: Yea, it was pretty kawaii… I'd have to say, that was my favorite part as well.

SZ: Soka… well I guess that's all for now, unless you have something to say, Pika.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.

SZ: Ja ne, minna


	4. Chapter 4

Pikatwig: *whispers* I have something he'll like. *walks over to SZ* Hey Sean.

SZ: Oh hey.

Pikatwig: I wanna show you something. *hands him a picture*

SZ: *reading text on picture* ...eh?

Pikatwig: "Well, it looks like Amaterasu can sense you're good people. I'm Issun, world-famous artists and her most trusted friend. Who are you, cutie?' it reads. It came from Archie's Twitter, and it's from Worlds Unite. *SZ is silent* Uh… Sean? You okay? *SZ is still silent.* Hello?

SZ: …*faints*

Pikatwig: Yep. *gets a bucket of ice water and dumps it on SZ*

SZ: Ahh! What happened?!

Pikatwig: You fainted after I showed you a picture of Amaterasu being in Worlds Unite.

SZ: Oh….night night..*faints again*

Pikatwig: *groans*

-Two Hours Later…-

Pikatwig: I'm… running… out of water.. *dumps it on SZ again* to dump on you dude. Stop fainting already…

SZ:...Sorry. Been really excited for Worlds Unite since it was announced.

Pikatwig: The one thing I'm legitimately surprised about, is that we don't see anybody from the Battle Network-Star Force Timeline play a major role.

SZ: Well… considering Archie owns the right to make Megaman and X comics, they'll most likely be focusing on those two. Maybe if they do a third Sonic/Megaman crossover, we'll see the different versions of Megaman.

Pikatwig: Who knows. Especially given how Worlds Unite actually is part of what caused the Megaman comics to go on hiatus. It's mainly budget from the cameos and some other issues Archie has had going on recently, from what I've read.

SZ: Ahh… soka.

Pikatwig: Eh… we've goofed off for a while now. Disclaimers… and then we'll have somebody else appear. *smiles a bit and walks off to the left for a moment*

SZ:...Eh?

Disclaimers: As usual, we don't own anything in this story, nor do we won the MLP franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

Pikatwig: *guiding somebody in.* And… VICTORY HOWL! *in walks Amaterasu*

SZ: 0-o *hears victory howl. Amaterasu exits.*

Pikatwig: You're welcome. No fainting this time.

SZ: H...hai…

* * *

"You want some proof that I'm Japanese?" Fluttershy gawked.

-It's not that I don't believe you it's just… I just want assurance I'm not being lied to. Plus… well, I'm not to keen on liars-

"Oh...well...ano...h-hold on. Let me find something."

-I can wait-

Fluttershy had to think a bit. She wanted him to believe she was Japanese, but how? What can she use to prove it? She could show him some of her old pictures… but she had no idea where they were. Should she call her cousin? ...no ...he'd probably think she was having a friend in America prank call him or something. She could show him she knew how to do something traditionally Japanese… no, it had been a long time since she did some traditional Japanese things.

"Wait… I think I know!" Fluttershy smiled as she got a camera out.

* * *

-You want to see some proof I'm Japanese. Here it is. Watch this video I attached.- Butterfly told Silver Hawk.

"Okay," he shrugged.

Silver Hawk clicked the footage file and watched it, the young adult couldn't help but blush a bit when he saw what his online friend looked like.

-Hello, Hakugin-san. I know you wanted to see some proof I'm Japanese… I know I don't look it… but I am. And I'll prove it to you.- Fluttershy said in the recording.

She then spoke perfect Japanese.

"'I am from Japan, but I moved to America a few years later, living with my big sister, Rainbow Dash. She is a great friend, along with my other ones. One of my favorite animals are rabbits, I mostly eat vegetables, and one of my favorite colors is forest green'," Silver translated, the blush still on his face.

-That's not all.-

She again spoke perfect Japanese.

"'If I could have a special ability, it would be plant manipulation, and the ability to fly. My favorite manga is Sailor Moon, which you already know and… I really wish we can meet someday.' ...oh." he gawked.

-That last part, I really meant it.- Fluttershy informed, a blush on her face.

The recording ended, and there was a new message from Butterfly.

-...that proof enough?-

"...A-ano… hai. I… I believe you," Silver replied, the blush on his face increasing a bit after hearing that last part.

-I meant every word I said- Butterfly said -I… I really do hope we can meet one day-

"Silver Hawk, can you come in here a moment? I have the diagnostics," a nurse told him.

"Hold on a sec," he called out, "I am sorry, but I have to do something real quick. I will chat with you when I can."

-K.-

* * *

"So… what's up?" Kota asked.

"It's a form of bronchitis," Silver sighed.

"...N-nani?" Kota's eyes widened at that.

"Did either of your parents have it?" Silver Hawk asked.

"My father had it chronically… it actually caused him to pass away not long after Ai was born,"

"I guess it got passed on genetically from your dad to her," Silver sighed as he sat down, "It could be treated, but it would cost a lot."

"I'm a farmer. I have a lot of money…"

"You sure?" Silver asked as he showed him the amount needed on the clipboard.

"...I'm only a bit under…" Kota blinked.

"Move your thumb."

"Huh?" Kota blinked before he did so, his eyes widening as he dropped the clipboard, "N..nani?"

"I know…" Silver sighed.

* * *

-...Rancher, you there? I need to talk…-

-Sure, Sugahcube. What's wrong?-

-...my….my little sister has been diagnosed with bronchitis-

-Oh…-

-And I can't fully pay to get it treated.-

-...How much is it?- Rancher asked before Shining Strawberry put the amount down -Holy! 0o0-

-...I don't want to lose her. Chronic bronchitis is what did my father in..I….I really dont want to lose her, Rancher-

-...Ah really wish Ah could help. Ah have some money saved up thanks t' the family business, but ah dont' know how t' change it t' Japanese currency-

-...well… ano…-

-...well what? Speak man...Ah want to help y'all out-

-...*tears up* Thank you. There's a way to convert money at a bank… the cost is 20 million yen, which is $16,103.99 in American money. I have 50 thousand yen, which translates to $402.65 in American money. How much do you have saved up?-

-Ah think about… $14,701.34-

-Mou… we're short by a thousand.

-Ah know...wait. Maybe Ah can ask one of Mah friends for the remainin' thousand.-

-Rancher… you don't have to.-

-Yer right, Ah don't have to. Ah _want_ to. Ah don't want y'all t' lose yer little sistah-

-...Rancher… I… I don't know what to say…-

-Yer a friend. Ah never leave mah friends hangin'.-

* * *

Kota blushed nervously, not sure of what to type really.

"She gonna help you?" Silver Hawk asked.

"...She… she is… we're just short a thousand, but she's going to ask one of her friends for the remaining amount," Kota replied.

"Way to go man… I'm happy for you," Silver Hawk smiled at his friend.

He simply rubbed some tears away, a soft smile on his face. His sister was going to get the treatment she needed, and he had his online friend, Rancher to thank for that.

"Onii-chan… who's this pinkette girl from that video on your computer?" Timid inquired, motioning to said mentioned video.

"...remember what I told you about chatrooms?"

"That I have to be old enough in order to get in one?"

"...I met that girl from the chatrooms."

"Oh… She seemed really nice, onii-chan."

* * *

"A thousand dollars? What do you need that for?" Fluttershy asked.

"It's for a surgery," Applejack explained before looking down sadly, "Shinin' Strawbarry's little sistah… she's been diagnosed with bronchitis."

"...soka," Fluttershy nodded, "And how much is it exactly?"

"...A lot, and we're about 1000 short."

"Ahh…" Fluttershy nodded before she began to ponder, "Hmm… have you tried asking Rarity or the others?"

"They're all busy at the moment. Yer the only one Ah can talk to right now," Applejack replied, "So please, Flutters. Ah need t' know if you can help me and Kota with this."

"...sure," Fluttershy smiled.

"Really? Y'all have th' amount needed?" Applejack asked with wide eyes.

"Hai," Fluttershy nodded, "I have a few thousand saved up in the back after…" she paused as she looked down sadly, "My parents passed away."

"...Ah… Ah'm sorry. Ah didn't mean t-"

"No no… it's fine. I'll… probably bring it up another time," Fluttershy said as she stood up, "For now, let's get you the money needed for that surgery."

"Thank ya."

* * *

The two checks were sent off into the mail that day.

"So… what do you wanna do AJ-chan?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not sure really...guess Ah might as well let Shinin' Strawberry know th' checks are on th' way," Applejack replied

"Okay," Fluttershy nodded, "I think I'll do the same and talk with my online friend, Hakugin Taka."

* * *

After informing her friend, Fluttershy went to play Smash Bros, going into training to test out the new character.

"Here we go…"

 **=SHANTAE!=**

"Yatta… I've been waiting to try you out," Fluttershy smiled in slight excitement as she chose a random character to go against, and chose the stage that went with Shantae, "Okay… it's time to try her out!"

After the iconic, 'Three, Two, One, Go' went off, she began to practice using the latest character added to the Smash Bros roster.

* * *

"Onii-chan, Onii-chan, Onii-chan," Timid began, pulling on her brother's sleeve when they were home that evening.

"Hai, Timid?" Silver asked as he looked down at his little sister.

"The new Smash DLC Character and stage came today. Can I borrow money to purchase it?"

"..Depends, how much is it?"

"Uh… same as Ryu,"

"So about $869.34 yen?"

"Hai."

"Okay," Silver Hawk nodded and went over to the Wii U to pay for it, his eyes widened upon seeing who the character was, "Eh?! Shantae?!"

"...who?"

"Someone I haven't seen since I was a kid. I played the first game on the Gameboy Advance, even though it came out for the Gameboy Color."

"...I think I saw something for a Kickstarter for her…" Timid shrugged.

"...Come again?"

"I don't remember all of it. Tell me about the games in the series," Timid smiled.

"Well…" Silver began before his phone rang, "...I gotta take that. I'll tell you some other time, Timid."

"...Promise?"

"...yea," he nodded as he took out his phone, "Moshi-mosh? ...Hey, Kota. Wh-woah woah woah! Slow down… slow down. Okay… start from the beginning."

-Okay… well, my online friend, Rancher, said she'd help me out for Ai's medical treatment. She got help from your online friend- Kota informed -The money should be in by tomorrow hopefully-

"Awesome. Well… see you both tomorrow," he smiled as he hung up and then looked too Timid.

"You gonna buy her?" Timid asked, handing her brother the Wii U Gamepad.

"I will," Silver nodded as he took the gamepad and made the purchase, "There we go. Anything else you'd like?"

"You gonna tell me a bit about her?" Timid asked as she looked over the Moveset. Shantae's Neutral B being her hair whip, her Side B being a shot from a pirate's gun, her Up B being the pirate cannon, and her Down B being the sword charge.

"Okay. You see, Shantae is the guardian of her hometown, Scuttletown, and protects it from the likes of villains like Risky Boots, using her magic to defeat such enemies, and is able to transform into various creatures."

"Oh? Like what?" Timid asked.

"Well… in the first game, she could turn into a monkey, elephant, spider, and harpy while in the second game, she can transform into the first two, and turn into a mermaid."

"Oh… I think I remember some of her forms in the 4th game. ...Uh, one of them was a naga and one was a succubi, I think. Ano… what does she turn into in the third game?"

"Well… she doesn't' turn into anything in that one. You see, during the end of the second game, Risky used a lamp to steal Shantae's magic, and forced her to destroy it. But in truth, she did not destroy. It was scattered throughout the third game, and Shantae got it back to go toe to toe against the Pirate Master."

"Suge…" Timid awed, "...here Onii-chan. You play first round with her."

"...Really?"

"Hai," Timid smiled as she handed him the controller, "You liked playing her games, so I think you should be the first to try her out."

"...Thanks, Timid," Silver smiled softly at his little sister.

 **=SHANTAE!=**

 **=MARIO!=**

"And Scuttletown is her DLC stage, like Ryu got one for… uh... Shorozaku Town, was it?" Timid asked.

"Ryu's stage is called Suzaku Castle," Silver corrected.

"Ahh…" Timid nodded.

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS… SHANTAE!=**

"Haha! Yattaze!" Silver cheered.

"Great job, Onii-chan," Timid giggled, "...ano… can I do a match with you?"

"Sure. I guess one quick match wouldn't hurt," Silver replied.

"Ano… I'm gonna play with my best," Timid smiled as she selected her best/favorite character.

 **=KRYSTAL!=**

"...and I guess I'll stick with Shantae." Silver said as he went to the stage select screen, "What stage shall we play?"

"...How about Scuttletown, the stage Shantae came with?"

"Sure," Silver Hawk nodded.

* * *

 **=THE WINNER IS… KRYSTAL!=**

"Yatta! I won!" Timid beamed as she hopped up and down her seat.

"Congrats, Timid. That was a good match," Silver smiled a bit as he stood up, "I'll go ahead and make some snacks. Do you want anything special?"

"Uh… nothing in particular, Onii-chan. ...maybe strawberry and blueberry in it?"

"Okay. I'll see what I can find," Silver said as he walked towards the kitchen.

* * *

Pikatwig: Yea, the bit with both of them was meant as a brother/sister bonding moment. We may get that in the near future, since we know Fluttershy has a brother. Also, before anybody asks, I really don't think Fluttershy's brother will be appearing, since we don't know who the heck he is.

SZ: That is true. I mean, is he as shy as she is, or the opposite?

Pikatwig: True… and plus, I have some issues to deal with, since in my headcanon, Fluttershy is an only child.

SZ: Ahh… well with episode 100 having come out a few weeks ago, a lot of headcanons were either true, or shattered completely.

Pikatwig: Eh. Anyway… favorite part?

SZ: Hmm… well like how AJ wanted to help Kota out with the money for the surgery, and the brother/sister moment between Silver Hawk and Timid Swallow.

Pikatwig: Same here. And also, the reason both Krystal and Shantae are in Smash here… well, this is being collabed with Sean, and those are two characters he wants in Smash.

SZ: Eeyup. The former because… well, we need more Star Fox characters in Smash, especially since Wolf's gone now, and the latter because… I think she's earned her right since all of her games came out on Nintendo consoles, and is a popular game character.

Pikatwig: Well… I think Half Genie Hero is coming out for the Steam… so broken record.

SZ: Well the game won't come out until next year or so, so there might be a chance Shantae could get in before it does.

Pikatwig: Maybe? Also, those comments Timid made on those two new forms, there is art of it… we don't know if it'll make it into the game, but worth noting. Well… that's it for this chapter. Just Live More.

SZ Ja ne, minna.


	5. Chapter 5

Pikatwig: Another collab thing done by us two today.

SZ: Eeyup. I'd say we're on a roll.

Pikatwig: And it's based on a good franchise. *smiles*

SZ: Indeed...ahh I love this show so much. How did you get into the show, Pika?

Pikatwig: Oh, KKD got me into it. It's a long story I'll talk about another day.

SZ: Ahh...okay. *disclaimers roll over to him.* ow

Disclaimers: We don't own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

* * *

"What's the count today?" Dash asked as she was sitting down near her 'sister'.

"There are… 42 Roidmudes remaining… and all of the 40s have been killed," Fluttershy informed.

"Funny," Dash giggled when she heard a fritz sound, "Huh? ...is that your laptop?"

"I… think…" Fluttershy gulped, seeing a video was going, "Oh…?"

She nodded, listening to the Japanese. She gasped a lot as she watched and then the trailer for the next episode of Drive played.

"So… what was that all about?"

"One minute short leading up to Surprise Future," Fluttershy informed.

"Well… gimme a translation," Dash told her.

"Hai," Fluttershy nodded as she replayed it. "'It connected…! This is a message for the people of 2015! Boku wa Tomari Eiji. My father is Kamen Rider Drive, he's Tomari Shinnosuke of the Keishichō Tokushu Jōkyōka Jiken Sōsaka (Metropolitan Police Department's Special Circumstances and Incidents Investigation Unit). I'm sending this message from 2035 to all of you in the past, so you can avoid the future's greatest crisis!' is what he said,"

"So that guy in the white clothes is Shinnosuke and Kiriko's son?"

"Pretty much," Fluttershy shrugged as they continued to watch the short, with Tomari Eiji being chased away by three Roidmude who lacked numbers, simply have '- - -' for their number, "'Oh crud'... is what he said there."

"Holy crud… that's the future?!" Dash gawked as they looked at the dystopian future, "Wait… Krim? How's he alive?"

"Shh…" Fluttershy told Dash, "'Everyone, this is Krim Stienbelt. I have an… unfortunate announcement for all of you. Kamen Rider Drive is not your ally… he is a pawn for my ambition. Therefore, I ask you all to bow to the Roidmudes!' …Oh… my…"

"Dang…" Dash gawked.

"'He's turned the future into a world of despair!' ...yea, no kidding," Fluttershy translated, "Wait… 'This was Krim Stienbelt's true intention...' what?! I… h…. what?!"

- _And good luck._ \- the video announced, ending the one minute short.

"...oh man…" Dash gawked

"I….I don't know what to say…" Fluttershy whispered, the pinkette at a loss for words.

"...we've gotta see that movie ASAP!"

"Hai! Demo...it's not out yet."

"Idon't care! We are totally seeing this movie!"

"There's… another thing that… sort of worries me…" Fluttershy admitted.

"What's that?" Dash inquired.

"Did you SEE either of Eiji's parents anywhere in there?! There is no chance in heck that Shinnosuke is still in the Drive suit there, so where are he and Kiriko?" Fluttershy stated.

"...That's a good question," Dash admitted, "...Anyhow, I'm gonna go out to meet up with Twi, you need anything while I'm out?"

"...Ano, no. I'm good."

* * *

"So… how was your little toku time with Fluttershy?" Twilight inquired as she and Dash walked.

"It was pretty good. Saw a new trailer for a movie we've been wanting to see, and saw like a one minute preview."

"I like how you two always take time out of your day to have that silly fun…" Twilight giggled.

"I know Fluttershy's been feeling… neglected lately, and I really have to stay close to her. Do you remember… circumstances all those years ago? ...the day I want to practically rub right out of my memory?"

"...yea. You still feel guilty about that?"

"I… should've seen how she was acting back then…" Dash sighed, sitting down, "...I almost lost Fluttershy that day… I should've been there before she...ugh…"

"The important thing is that you stopped her, and she's here right now."

"...do you think me and my mom spoil her at all?" Dash inquired, "I mean, we let her buy all these things from time to time, we buy her new clothing material so she can sew, and a lot of other stuff I can list, like her laptop, video games… so many things…"

"...I think you're intentions are good," Twilight smiled, "You don't want her to feel sad, and want to be there for her."

"...hey. You think I'd make a… good mother?" Dash inquired, making Twilight blink a bit in slight surprise, "With how I treat Fluttershy and all, you think I could be a good mom and stuff?"

"Well...maybe, but let's worry about that another time. We're still technically young and stuff, Rainbow Dash," Twilight replied.

"...Yeah. I guess you're right," Rainbow shrugged a bit, "Still… I wouldn't mind being a mom."

"...same," Twilight smiled, as they arrived by a cafe, where Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Sunset were.

"And our date was quite simply the most marvelous thing ever," Rarity concluded.

"Wow, you and Fancy Pants sound like a super-duper-cool couple," Pinkie Pie giggled.

"I'm glad that you're dating the man of your dreams," Sunset smiled.

"Thank you darlings… Applejack? What do you think?" Rarity asked, seeing the blonde girl simply had a bored expression on her face.

"...Honestly, Ah don't care much about frou frou stuff, Rares," Applejack deadpanned, "Ah zoned out five minutes ago,"

"We've only been here five minutes," Rarity reminded.

"Ah know. Just… bored right now," Applejack admitted, "Should've brought mah laptop or somethin'."

"Well, my time with Sugar Belle was super-duper-duper-duper-duper fun! We went to this one store that had the tastiest candy I've ever eaten, then we went to this waterpark for a little fun in the sun and ended up getting a couple of free passes, and we ended it with a nice, quiet stroll in the park."

"That's pretty nice," Sunset smiled, "Me and Double Diamond had a nice date as well. We went to the local ice rink for a while. He did need to teach me how to skate… but apart from that, we went for some ice cream not long after that and just talked."

"I see…" Rainbow nodded as she and Twilight sat down at a table next to their friends, "Hey Sunset… I'll admit, I sort of thought that you and Fluttershy had a thing going or… something like that,"

"...really?" Sunset blushed, "W-was it that obvious?"

"It was with how close you two were," Twilight commented.

"...I wouldn't mind. I mean, you two were pretty good friends, and it seemed like you would've made a good couple," Rainbow admitted, "Don't understand why she turned you down though. Especially when she actually told me that she liked you,"

"I was as confused as you," Sunset shrugged, "But I just respected her wishes and moved on… I just hope she finds someone special."

"She's workin' on it, trust me when Ah say that," Applejack informed.

"Hmm?" Pinkie blinked at that, "What do you mean?"

"...well, remember that site Rarity suggested t' her?"

"Online Hearts?"

"Well, she found somebody and they're pretty close," Applejack explained, "Heck, Ah tried th' site mahself out fer a bit, and met someone mahself. And thanks ta me and Fluttershy… well, he'll be avoidin' some hard times."

"What do you mean by that?" Rarity asked.

Applejack explained to the others about Ai having been diagnosed with bronchitis, and the amount of money needed for the surgery.

"...Kindness certainly came to help, and Honesty certainly became Generosity," Rarity giggled, "...you did a very kind and generous thing Applejack."

"Ah know. Ah didn't want mah friend t' lose his little sistah, so Ah wanted to try and help as much as Ah can," Applejack replied.

"...so then, let us move on. Twilight, Rainbow, how was your recent date?" Rarity asked.

"It was alright. Nothing special really," Rainbow shrugged, "All we did is just talk and walk."

"I loved it… even a simple thing is a lot more enjoyable with you, Bowy," Twilight giggled, giving the tomboy a small peck on the cheek.

"Eheh… yeah. I guess that's true,' Rainbow chuckled, blushing a bit.

"Also… can you come by my house later? I have a surprise for you," Twilight told Dash.

"...what kind of surprise?" Rainbow couldn't help but ask.

"...that would ruin the point of it being a surprise," Twilight giggled.

* * *

Fluttershy was simply playing Sonic Generations on her 360, trying to get an S rank on one of the stages. However, part of her mind was distracted by other thoughts going through her mind.

" _Kamen Rider Drive is not your ally…"_

' _...What did that even m-'_ Fluttershy thought before she ended up getting hit, "Mou~! Stupid stone wheels! And leave stage.. I can't focus…"

She exited the game and went over to her laptop. She wanted to get her mind off that message, so she decided to go and see if her online friend was on.

* * *

Timid looked over at her brother's bag, knowing that it was important that he wasn't bothered while he was operating.

"...Ano, I hope Onii-chan won't mind if I use his computer," Timid said as she opened her brother's bag and pulled out his laptop, "Ara?"

-Hi, you there?- a message from Butterfly read.

Timid felt conflicted about what to type in response, since her brother said she couldn't be in a chat room until she was older. Plus she was technically invading her brother's privacy, but… she didn't want to be rude or anything, so she decided to respond back.

"Ano...gomen nassai. Onii-chan is busy at the moment."

"...oh…" Fluttershy sighed. It then dawned on her that it was Timid there, "Wait..is your name Timid by any chance?"

-Ano...yes. G-gomen. I was just going to use Onii-chan's computer to watch something, but then I saw your message pop-up, Butterfly-san. I-I didn't want to invade Onii-chan's privacy, but I didn't want to be rude and not respond-

-Don't worry.- Fluttershy began to type, -I actually wanted to meet you at some point-

-R-really?-

-Hai. He's told me you love animals, and… you're a huge Sailor Moon fan-

-...ano...w...well..-

-Don't worry, Timid-chan. its fine. I'm a fan of the series myself. ^w^-

-Really?-

-I watched it all the time when I was younger and I still watch it to this day. I love Crystal… oh, and little trivia note. Did you know the actress who played Sailor Mercury in one of the live action Sailor Moons actually went on to begin playing Akira Kazuraba in Kamen Rider Gaim?-

-She did?-

-Hai. While I watched Gaim, I had the feeling I saw her face before…-

-S-soka…-

-...so, what is your brother doing right now?-

-Surgery. He's helping my friend, Hikari Ai.-

-Hey… I helped her out a bit…-

-How so?-

-Well me and a friend of mine sent over the money needed for the surgery-

-...you are awesome-

-Arigatou-

* * *

Eventually, Silver Hawk finished the operation, and Ai was currently fast asleep.

"Phew… it's done," Silver sighed in relief, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"So… what's a famous snack where you live?" Timid whispered as she typed it out.

-Famous snack? ...hmm…hard to say. There are so many-

"Timid?" Silver Hawk asked.

"Hmm?" Timid blinked as she looked over at her brother, "Hai, Onii-chan?"

"...why are you on my laptop? And who're you talking to?"

"...Ano… well, I was hoping you wouldn't mind if I'd watch something on it, so I borrowed and… ano, I saw a response from Butterfly-san."

"Oh?" Silver Hawk blinked.

"H-hai. Ano...I didn't want to invade your privacy, but I didn't want to be rude or anything," Timid admitted as she meekly pushed her pointer fingers together.

"..."

"G-gomen nassai, Onii-chan."

"...It's fine, Timid. Just… make sure you ask me next time, okay?"

"Hai," Timid nodded before Kota walked over.

"...how's Ai?" Kota asked Silver Hawk.

"She's okay. The operation was a success, and she's currently asleep," Silver replied.

"...thank goodness," Kota sighed in relief as he sat down.

* * *

After Silver Hawk and Timid returned home, Silver Hawk began to talk with Butterfly a bit.

-So… how was your conversation with Timid?- he asked.

-It was nice. She is such a sweet girl, Hakugin-san-

-Cool.-

-Ano… can I ask for a favor?-

-...Sure. What is it?-

-Well...there's a video game I really wanna get that's only in Japan right now. I've been wanting to get it ever since it was announced… but I think my sister's impatience has rubbed off on me and I can't wait much longer…-

-...What's the name of the game?-

-The Japanese title is 'Shin Jigen Game Neptune VII'.-

-Ahh...I think I've seen that game a couple of times whenever I walk by some of the local video game stores-

-I've tried to find a cheap price for it, but I really can't. Can you… please find a copy and send it to me? Onegai?-

-Hmm….sure. If I can find a copy, I'll send it over to you, Butterfly-chan-

-Arigato, Hakugin-san. :)-

-No problem, Butterfly-chan. It's the least I can do, especially since you provided the money needed for the surgery-

-You're awesome. *giggles* So… a question. If you could have a super power, what would it be?-

-Why ask?-

-*shrugs* I just wanna ask.-

-Ahh...hmm...that is a hard question. There are quite a few powers to choose from, but… I'd have to say for one… ice powers-

-That's… forgive the pun, cool.-

-Eheh...yeah. ^^'...what about you? What kind of powers would you have?-

-Hmm… plant manipulation and flight. Call myself 'Forest Angel'-

-Ahh...fitting-

-Eh?-

-N-nothing!-

-No, no, no. You said 'fitting'. I heard you...er, saw you say that-

-...eto...-

-...Hakugin-san?-

-...well… well…um… well… when I saw you in that video you sent me… you… ano…-

-...I what?-

-You…you looked like an angel! 0/0-

-O/O-

* * *

Fluttershy's face turned a bright red, the pinkette frozen on the spot.

' _He… he… he thinks I'm an angel?!'_ the pinkette thought

She was silent as she watched the screen have new messages.

-I… I… I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said that…- Hakugin taka apologized -...Ano, I...think i'll be going now-

-Matte!-

-Eh?-

-...N-nobody has ever called me an angel before. You… you're the first to ever call me one…-

-O-oh… s-soka-

-H-hai. It… it felt... nice-

-Hmm…Ano, if it's okay with you, can I… can I call you… B-Butterfly-tenshi?-

Fluttershy blushed even more at this, the pinkette on the verge of fainting.

-...H-h-hai… demo, on one condition-

-...s-sure. what is it?-

-...Can I...see what you look like?-

-Yes- he nodded as he looked over some photos, "...I can't find a good picture...do you have anything so we can do a video chat?-

-Hai-

-Good. Hold on…- Hakugin taka said before a window popped up, showing him -Can you see me?-

-...hai.- Fluttershy nodded.

-Guess… I'll tell you my actual name now. My name is...ahem, Silver Hawk- he introduced himself, blushing a bit.

-...F-Fluttershy-

-...huh?- he blinked.

-My name… I was renamed to Fluttershy-

-Ahh...I s-wait. Renamed?-

-Hai. My… ano, real name is…Butterfly Misaki Heart-

-...beautiful.- he smiled, making her blush further.

-Th-thank you…- Fluttershy managed to squeak out.

-You're really nice…-

-H...hai…- Fluttershy nodded meekly, not noticing Rainbow walking by her door before stopping -Y… you t-

"Fluttershy?"

"KYA!" Fluttershy yelped as she jumped in her seat

"...uh...everything okay in here?"

"F-fine!" Fluttershy yelped as she covered the screen.

"...What the heck are you looking at?" Rainbow asked, trying to see what was on the computer screen.

-Is everything okay there?- Silver Hawk asked -I can't see anything-

"...The heck was that?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy said nothing, resulting in the rainbowette pushing her away from the screen.

"Okay seriously, wh-" Rainbow began before she noticed what...or rather, who was on the screen.

-...uh...hi- Silver greeted, -Ano...if I may ask, who are you?-

"...I'm her sister. Who the heck are you?" Rainbow asked before frowning a bit, "You're not one of those pervs that tend to sneak onto chatrooms, are you?"

-No. I'm her online friend, Hakugin Taka- Silver replied.

"...huh, video chat, eh?"

-Hai. She asked if she could see what I really looked like, and I obliged-

"Alright… Fluttershy, can you leave for a moment? I wanna speak with him alone for a bit."

"...o-okay…" Fluttershy nodded as she left the room.

* * *

-I just wanted to have some time to speak to you, but I couldn't get my sis away from the laptop long enough…-

"...Okay. But… what do you want to talk about?" Silver asked

-Fluttershy.-

"...huh?" Silver blinked about that.

-Just… some things about her. As you know, she's a bit otaku and stuff-

"True…"

-Well, there's a small side of her you haven't seen-

"...Eh?"

-You have heard of MPD, right?-

"Multiple Personality Disorder? Yeah. What about it?"

-...She has it. Her other side is… a bit meaner, for lack of a better term. She calls the other side 'Mai'.-

"...Mai?"

-If Fluttershy lets her out, it's not pretty. She's… well, how would you describe Fluttershy?-

"...an angel," Silver replied, blushing a bit.

-...personality wise. Give me more than a single word.-

"Oh… s-sorry. Ahem… she's really kind, sweet, and…" Silver paused before his blush returned, "...beautiful."

-Mai is anything Fluttershy isn't. Mean, wild, reckless, she openly flirts with _anybody_ Fluttershy has a crush on. And while Fluttershy likes to dress modestly, Mai… I think it speaks for itself-

"...ara?"

-...just trust me on this.-

"...the dress thing confuses me. Can you… elaborate?"

-Okay… think like…a succubus version of Fluttershy with red eyes, and you get Mai.-

"...Oh… oh. Oh!.. oh…" Silver blushed heavily at what she meant.

-...better not let me catch you makin' any sort of comments about her body, get it?!- Rainbow frowned -And if you ever make her cry… if Mai doesn't get you, _I_ will. Got it?-

"Ma'am yes ma'am!" he nodded quickly, "Uh… anything else you wanna bring up?"

-One thing that I think is important you should know…- Dash began, as she took a moment to sigh, -...her parents are… a very touchy subject.-

"She mentioned she was renamed. Did… something happen to her parents?"

-...yeah…- Rainbow sighed sadly, -They died. I...rather not go into details about it-

"...I….I am so sorry to hear that."

-She moved to America to live with her grandmother. At least… until…-

"...oh…"

-Yeah… Fluttershy was really heartbroken, having lost her parents and grandmother. ...what I am about to tell you, can not leave the two of us. Get it?-

"Got it."

Dash took a very deep breath and let it out, -...Fluttershy… after she lost her grandmother and was planned to be placed in an orphanage… kind of… started to hear things in her head… she claimed to be hearing the voices of her mom, dad and grandmother… telling her to join them…-

"...huh?"

-...Fluttershy… she… she uh… *sighs* tried to commit suicide…- Dash told him.

Silver's eyes widened in complete shock after hearing that. He… he was just completely speechless.

"...what?"

-Yea. She did try. I would never make something about people dying up… ever. Tell me… does Fluttershy look like she'd be the type of person to hold those sorts of emotions in her?-

"..."

-Didn't think so.-

"...who stopped her?"

-I did. I almost didn't make it…I… I was really scared that day, thinking I was going to lose the girl I saw as a sister… to lose someone as sweet as her is just heartbreaking… since that day, me and my mom have been looking after her, making sure that day never happens again… ever-

"...oh wow. I… I don't know what to say…"

-As somebody who's been taking a big interest in her, it's partly your responsibility to make sure she's happy… we know that to much joy is a bad thing, but we just want to keep those thoughts of getting rid of herself as far away as humanly possible-

"Agreed," Silver nodded.

-Yeah...which is why if you ever make her cry or sad, I will personally hunt you down-

"...That'll never happen," Silver frowned, "I would never hurt someone like her."

-...Even before I relayed this intel to you, would you make sure she'd be happy?-

"I would. If she's ever upset or needs a shoulder to cry on, I'd be there for her… because she's my friend."

Dash smiled, -Good… you pass, buddy-

"Eh? Pass?"

-I wanted to make sure you're not the type of guy to just up and leave after hearing a girl's history and stuff, and you just passed with flying colors-

"Oh… soka," Silver Hawk noted before he gave a soft smile, "Thanks."

-Don't mention it- Rainbow smiled back -Well… I guess I'll let Fluttershy get back on so you guys can talk.-

"Alright,"

* * *

"Hey Shy. You're good to talk with him," Rainbow said as she walked up to the shy pinkette, "But before you do, I just want to say one thing about him?"

"...Ano, wh-what's that?"

"...He's a good guy," Rainbow smiled as she walked past her 'sister' ,"You did a pretty good job finding him."

Fluttershy returned to her seat, the pinkette seeing Silver Hawk on the screen.

-Welcome back, Butterfly-te… I-I mean, Butterfly-chan- Silver corrected himself as he blushed.

"...I like the sound of 'Butterfly-tenshi'. Plus I did say you can call me that in exchange for… well, letting me see what you finally look like, Silver-k… I mean… Silver-san," Fluttershy replied, correcting that last part as she blushed.

-T-true…- Silver nodded before clearing his throat -Now then, what else can we talk about, Butterfly-ch… I mean, Butterfly-tenshi?-

"...ano… what is it you like about me? Not in terms of… personality, but like… my appearance?"

-...W-well…- Silver began as he blushed -Where do I even begin? Your hair is beautiful, your eyes look almost like small greenish-blue pools, but… what I think is the best part about you…- Silver paused as he smiled gently at her -Is your smile. Whenever I see it, I feel as if all my worries had melted away-

Fluttershy smiled and blushed before suddenly, Silver Hawk took a picture.

-And… boom. New background, so I'll always have that smile with me.-

"Oh you…" Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle a bit at that, the blush still on her face "St-still, that is a very sweet thing to say, Silver-kun."

-No prob-

"...you think I'm… beautiful, right? There are times I sort of… worry about how I look. There are so many… perverts who follow me and look at… c-certain parts of my body."

-...I'm not like that. I think you're truly beautiful just the way you are, Butterfly-tenshi-

"...You… you really mean that?" Fluttershy asked, a heavy blush on her face as she messed with a lock of her hair. "I… I'm beautiful?"

-...I call you a tenshi for a reason- he smiled, before blushing, -Y-you're kind, sweet, gentle, beautiful...I-I feel like I've been truly blessed meeting you-

Fluttershy blushed a deep red at this and giggled.

* * *

"Hey, Onee-chan… I had a really good time with Silver Hawk-kun today… I loved our chat…" Fluttershy giggled as she walked into the living room, "He was such a sweetheart and gentleman."

"That's nice to hear, Fluttershy," Rainbow smiled as she rested on the couch.

"Hai," Fluttershy giggled before blushing a bit, a soft smile on her face, "He… he called me a tenshi… nobody has ever called me one before."

"Nice. Did he say anything else?" Rainbow asked as she moved on the couch, making room for her 'sister' to sit.

"I asked him what he liked about me. And he responded very nicely… and nothing that those perverts at school say…"

"Good, because I'm _this_ close to decking those pervs at school a new one."

"Onee-chan… are you ever jealous of me?"

"Huh?"

"...About how I look? ...you know you don't need to look after me. I… I can take care of myself."

"...true, but you can never be too careful with those type of guys," Rainbow stated, "But as for looks… well… I admit, I am a bit jealous in terms of the size for our… ahem, chest, but it's nothing to make a big deal out of."

"Okay…" Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

" _N-no… stay away…" Fluttershy whimpered as she ran from some shadowy figures with a rather perverted look on their faces._

" _So curvy…" one person smirked._

" _So hot…" another drooled._

" _I just want to bury myself in those 'pillows' of hers!" another exclaimed._

" _P-please! Leave me alone!" Fluttershy begged as she ran faster, hoping to get away from the shadowy figures._

 _Fluttershy saw more people, and ran from them, being cornered in an alleyway._

" _ **You're scared, aren't you?"**_ _a voice similar to her's, but yet had a dark and seductive tone to it asked._

" _...You leave me alone too…"_

" _ **Those boys won't leave you alone unless you**_ **make** _ **them leave you alone, otherwise they're just going to keep 'hunting you down' until they get what they want."**_

 _Fluttershy whimpered at that before she noticed the shadow figures closing in on her._

" _I hate this… please… somebody… help me…"_

" _ **I can help you… just let me in control, and I'll show these guys what happens when you mess with us."**_

" _...Ano… I don-"_

" _ **Just trust me…okay?"**_

" _F-f-f-fine…" Fluttershy nodded, closing her eyes just as the figures surrounded her._

" _Oh man, what do you think we should do first?" one of the figures asked._

" _...I have a suggestion," Fluttershy spoke as she opened her eyes, revealing that they were now a crimson red,_ _ **"Run."**_

 _One simply reached for her, but 'Fluttershy' grabbed his wrist and began to apply pressure, causing him to wince in pain as he dropped to one knee._

" _ **Aww~ what's wrong? Does it hurt?"**_ _'Fluttershy' asked in a 'concerned' tone before smirking darkly,_ _ **"Let me take care of it."**_

 _The shaded figure looked up before he was kicked hard in the face before he was sent flying into a wall, shattering it upon impact._

" _ **Now…"**_ _'Fluttershy' began, lowering her leg as she looked at the other figures,_ _ **"Who's next~?"**_

 _The figures all exchanged nervous looks, not sure if they should go after her, or just run away and not suffer the same fate._

" _ **Those who are brave enough…or stupid enough, step forward,"**_ _'Fluttershy' dared them to come over,_ _ **"I'll give you something special if you do~"**_

 _Several of the figures proceeded to hurry over, not noticing the dark grin growing on 'Fluttershy's' face._

" _ **Bakas…"**_ _'Fluttershy' whispered to herself before jumping up just as one figure tried to grab her, the pinkette delivering a roundhouse kick to his head before delivering an axe kick to another figure. She blew a raspberry at them, provoking the figures as they charged at her. But like the rest, they were soon sent flying after a series of hard kicks from the pinkette._

" _ **Come on, boys. You can do better than that,"**_ _'Fluttershy' said with a slight grin as she looked at the remaining shaded figures,_ _ **"Or are you all too weak to handle little. Old… me~?"**_

 _The boys ran off at that, screaming their heads off as they wanted to get away from the scary pinkette._

" _ **That's what I thought,"**_ _'Fluttershy' scoffed a bit as she moved a lock of her hair out of her face._

* * *

The pinkette woke up, Dash currently stretching a bit.

"Hey, I heard some strange sounds coming from you in your sleep… you okay?" Dash asked.

"...I'm fine…" she responded.

"Alright, gonna go for my jog, see ya later," Dash smiled as she headed off.

'Fluttershy' gave off a mischievous giggle, moving the covers, revealing her eyes were still red, and her hair being a bit more wild.

" **Ahh… it's good to be back out,"** 'Fluttershy' grinned as she stretched a bit, **"Now… what shall I wear?"**

She walked into her closet and began to look around, frowning a bit in the process.

" **Mou. nothing good to wear… everything's too modest and boring."**

She looked around a bit, finally seeing what she was looking for.

" **Ahh~ Perfect,"** the pinkette smirked as she grabbed what she was looking for, **"Not too modest, and just enough to show the 'girls' off."**

'Fluttershy' then looked and saw a make-up container sitting down on her dresser in the closet. She walked over to it and picked it, smirking a bit.

" **Might as well look fancy… after all,"** 'Fluttershy' began as she took out some mascara, **"I'm gonna meet Silver Hawk-kun… and he's going to be blown away~"**

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was something.

SZ: Y-yeah… Rainbow wasn't kidding about Fluttershy's other self being more forward..

Pikatwig: Yep. So… thoughts on the… *ahem* certain thing about Fluttershy's past that Dash told Silver Hawk?

SZ: Really sad. I… I was at a loss for words as well.

Pikatwig: Yea… and we would never joke about those sorts of things… just saying, but apart from that, thoughts on the chapter?

SZ: Well… I thought the moments between Fluttershy and Silver was nice, same with the conversation Timid and Fluttershy had, and...well again, I was at a loss for words after hearing Fluttershy's sad past.

Pikatwig: And then Mai's appearance?

SZ: ...y-yeah… really scary, and really forward.

Pikatwig: Yea. Anyway, if I had to label a favorite part, it would be when Silver Hawk and Fluttershy finally started to verbally talk… it was really cute.

SZ: Ahh...I thought so too.

Pikatwig: Yep. And that's it for this chapter. Just Live More.

SZ: Later folks.


	6. Chapter 6

Pikatwig: So… last time, we had Mai make her debut and now she's fully in control of our shy pinkette, with Dash being totally unaware…

SZ: Eeyup, and it seems she's getting ready for something 'special'

Pikatwig: Yep.

SZ: Hai… and it involves Silver Hawk.

Pikatwig: And let's see what it is. Cue disclaimers.

Disclaimers: We don't own anything in this, nor do we own the MLP franchise. We do though own any OCs that appear in this story.

* * *

Silver Hawk yawned as he tapped his keyboard impatiently. Today was his day off, and he wanted to use it to chat with Fluttershy. However, she hasn't' replied all morning, and it started to worry him a bit.

-Sorry it took me a little while… I wanted to get ready for our video chat- a message from Fluttershy stated -Besides, I have something special for you-

Silver blinked a bit at that before he began to respond.

-Something special? Ano...what's the occasion?-

-*giggles* You'll see~-

Silver Hawk blinked in more confusion at that before he decided to turn the video chat on.

"Okay. What do… you…" Silver Hawk began before he gawked, his entire face becoming a bright red.

He saw 'Fluttershy' in a rather revealing looking outfit, which consisted of a light blue tank top underneath a pure white vest, the top showing off a good amount of her ample bust, a light blue skirt, and thigh high black and pink sock. He also noticed 'Fluttershy' had make-up on, while her hair was a bit more wild, yet it seemed a bit exotic at the same time.

- **Well~? What do you think?** \- she asked in a bit of a seductive tone.

"...Uh… I… eto… I like pie," Silver dumbly said, his mind turned to mush at the moment.

- **Ahh… I see. You're at a loss for words~-** she giggled a bit in a sultry manner **-How cute… it means you like this look on me-**

He simply nodded, the heavy blush still on his face as he managed to swallow the lump building up in his mouth.

"A-a-aano… wh-why are you acting like this, B-Butterfly-Tenshi?" he managed to stutter out.

- **Can't I look good for my man?-** 'Fluttershy' asked before pouting a bit cutely **-Do you not find me beautiful, Silver-kun?-**

"Uh…" he began nervously, his heart feeling like it was going a hundred miles an hour.

 **-Do you not like me for how I am~ or do you just like me for my body~?-** she asked as she groped herself a bit

That pretty much broke the straw on the camel's back as Silver pretty much fainted at that, his eyes replaced with swirls.

- ***giggles* This… is gonna be very fun…-** 'Fluttershy' smirked mischievously **-Oh Silver-kun, wake up~ I have something else to show you~-**

Silver Hawk instantly woke up from his fainting, trying his best not to blush as he shook his head.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-what is it?" he managed to get out.

'Fluttershy' giggled a bit at this, finding the look on his face cute. However, her fun wasn't done yet as she thought a bit.

"Onii-chan, can I have some help?" Timid's voice asked, making 'Fluttershy' cover her ears for a moment.

"H-hai!" Silver yelled out as he bolted out of the room to help his little sister.

 **-...boo.-**

* * *

" **Oh well… he'll be back,"** 'Fluttershy' shrugged a bit before smirking, **"Besides, I've still yet to have some fun with him."**

She looked over some notes she wrote and began to ponder what to do next.

" **Let's see...make him blush greatly upon seeing your outfit: check. Talk in a voice that'll make him lose control of his voice: check. Cause him to faint: check,"** the pinkette listed off.

* * *

Timid attempted to reach the milk so she could open it and pour some for Peach, but it was just out of her reach. She then spotted her brother walking in, a blush on his face

"Onii-chan… help," Timid stated, pointing to the milk carton.

"H-hai," Silver nodded as he grabbed the milk and handed it to his little sister, "H-here you go."

The young girl smiled as she opened it and poured it into Peach's dish.

"Come here Peach-chan… come here," Timid urged, calling out the cat resting on the couch.

Peach yawned a bit as she got up and stretched a bit before walking over to the kitchen and began to lap up her milk.

"So, how's your conversation with Butterfly-san going, Onii-chan?" Timid asked.

"..."

"Onii-chan? D-daijoubu?"

"..."

"Is… is everything alright w-"

"She's… she's acting like…"

"...Acting like what?"

"N-nothing, Timid! J-just call me when you need something else!" Silver Hawk yelped as he bolted back to his room.

"...Eh?" Timid just blinked in confusion, "...What's got Onii-chan so worked up?"

* * *

" **Hi~ there…-** 'Fluttershy' smiled as she saw Silver Hawk walk back into his room **-Where were you? You left me all alone~-**

"I had to help Timid wi-"

- **I thought you cared for me, and yet you left me all by myself-** 'Fluttershy' scolded him while pouting, - **Meanie.-**

"...Are you trying to insult me?" Silver Hawk blinked in confusion.

 **-No. I'm scolding you, Silver-no-baka-** 'Fluttershy' pouted.

"Okay, what the heck is up with you today? It's like you've taken on a whole nother… wait a moment…" Silver Hawk began when it started to dawn on him, "...You're that Mai girl that shares a head with Butterfly. That explains everything..."

 **-...Poo. Looks like I've been found out-** 'Fluttershy' pouted before smirking a bit **-But yes. I'm Mai. I represent your little tenshi's darker emotions and desires…-**

"Soka… wait. How'd you come out? Butterfly was perfectly fine last night."

 **-She had a nightmare about perverts trying to have their way with her. She wanted help and...well, here I am-**

"I see,"

 **-But I ain't going back… I'm going to stick around for a very long time-** Mai smirked.

-Hey Fluttershy, I'm back- Dash's voice announced as she walked in, -...oh, come on Mai! At least close the windows if you get loose!-

Mai got up and began to run, trying to avoid Rainbow Dash.

-No way! You're not going anywhere!- Rainbow snapped.

After being chased around the living room for five minutes, Mai tried to run for the door, but got stopped by Rainbow, who… pulled her into a hug?

-Shh… it's okay Fluttershy… I'm here for you. Just calm..down…-

 **-Grr… darn it… let….me… go…-** Mai grunted, trying to free herself before she slowly began to calm down.

-Don't worry about anything… your Onee-chan is here.- Dash smiled.

Finally, after a minute or two of a hug, Fluttershy was back to her usual self.

-Oh… my head… oh no, did Mai get loose again?-

-Eeyup.-

-...Please don't tell me the clothes i'm wearing are revealing-

-Okay, I won't tell you.-

Fluttershy looked at the mirror and gasped at her attire, the pinkette blushing brightly

-Oh no…- Fluttershy whimpered before she sighed.

"Uh… are you okay?" Silver Hawk inquired, making Fluttershy tense as she slowly turned towards her computer.

-...oh no. Please… please tell me that you didn't see her!- Fluttershy gulped.

"...I did…"

Fluttershy didn't say a word as she ran to her closet, grabbed some more decent clothing, and ran to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

After ten minutes, Fluttershy walked over, now in a decent outfit and minus the make-up. She wore her usual forest green sweater, which of course covered up her entire upper body, a light blue skirt, and a pair of soft pink socks. Her hair was also back to its normal straight look as a lock of it hung over one of her eyes.

-...so, that was Mai, huh?- Silver Hawk asked.

"H-hai," Fluttershy sighed as she sat down, "Silver-kun, I am _so_ sorry you had to meet her… wait. She didn't… try anything too perverted, did she?"

-Define 'perverted'-

"...Y-you know...like…" the pinkette paused as she blushed brightly, "D-d-d-d-doing naughty stuff."

-Oh… n-n-n-nothing too serious. All she… ahem, did was… g-g-grope herself- Silver replied, blushing brightly at the memory.

"...oh… oh… oh… oh… oh…" Fluttershy blushed nervously, "Again, I am _so_ so sorry you had to deal with her, Silver-kun."

-...If I had to say one thing… she was… kind of… w-w-well… ahem, h-h-hot- Silver admitted with a slight stutter.

"...Sadly… that is… uh… how she is. Whenever she sees someone I… r-r-really like, she tends to flirt with them."

-And if she doesn't like them?-

"...She goes…" Fluttershy said, as she did a spiral motion by one of her ears, "Cuco-cuco…"

-Oh… s-soka-

"...I actually got detention once because of her, the only time I ever did, really," Fluttershy admitted before looking down sadly, "I… I'd rather not talk about it."

-...so, what does she represent? Your sister said something about some of your more negative emotions?-

"...she has some of my sadness… a lot of my anger… and…" she paused, blushing as she messed with a lock of her hair, "Y-you already saw _that_ part of myself."

-...so, desire?-

"Hai," Fluttershy squeaked out.

-...You know Butterfly, if you have those desires to… y-you know, act like that and stuff… you… you uh…- Silver paused as he blushed a bit, -You uh…-

."..I….I what?"

-You can… do th-that around me if you wish…-

"...D-demo… wh-what if I end up saying or doing something that'll end up scaring you away?"

-There's nothing you could do that could scare me away- Silver assured her

Fluttershy blushed at this, her heart starting to beat like crazy.

"...thank you," the pinkette whispered, "Hey uh… d-d-d-d-did you… like the outfit… Mai wore?"

-...Y-yes- Silver nodded, his blush coming back.

"...Sh-should I go and put it back on?"

-...-

"...Silver-kun?"

-...go ahead- he squeaked out -U-unless you don't want to that is-

Fluttershy got up and walked to her closet, picking up the clothes Mai had on earlier, picked up the make-up, and walked back to the bathroom to get changed again.

* * *

"Onii-chan…" Timid began as she walked in, "Ai-chan and Kota-san got you a little present,"

"Eh? Present?" Silver blinked.

She took out a small wrapped gift. Silver Hawk took a moment to unwrap it, revealing it to be a box containing Amiibos for the characters Lucario, Mewtwo, Shulk, Palutena, Megaman, Sonic, and two that took him by surprise the most, Shantae and Krystal.

"These… these are…" Silver gasped as he held up the Shantae Amiibo, "This and the Krystal Amiibos don't come out until next month! How did they get a hold of these?!"

"Dunno," Timid shrugged as she took her leave.

Silver Hawk put the Amiibo aside, smiling at them

-Ano… hi.- Fluttershy's voice said, making Silver turn back at the screen before he blushed brightly, seeing the shy pinkette wearing the outfit Mai wore, minus the wild hair of course -Ano...h-how do i look, S-silver-kun?-

"Drop dead beautiful," Silver Hawk blushed, making the shy pinkette blush brightly in response.

-A-arigatou- Fluttershy managed to squeakout.

"Hey… just a comment… you uh… sort of… look like a succubi," Silver Hawk admitted.

-Oh really?- Fluttershy smiled.

"Uh...eheh...y-yeah," Silver replied.

-Well… I'll admit, ever since I saw the Darkstalker series, I uh… wanted… and sort of… desired… to act like one…- Fluttershy admitted.

"...S-soka…"

-H...hai. Demo… I d-don't think I'll be cosplaying as one of the characters anytime soon, e-especially Morrigan and… F-Felicia-

"...H...hai," Silver squeaked out, his entire face a bright red.

-Since you agreed to… let me bring out some of my desires… would you mind… if I… acted like one?-

"...H-hold on…" Silver said as he got up and quickly closed his bedroom door, locking it so Timid doesn't accidently walk in, "O-okay. You're good."

Fluttershy nodded and took a deep, calming breath, the pinkette still not believing she was about to do this. After another deep breath, she smiled.

-If that's what you want, handsome~,- the pinkette purred in a slight, sultry manner.

Silver Hawk blushed as he slowly sat back down.

-There's no need to act so nervous. We're all friends here, after all~-

"...okay," he nodded.

-So… do you know what succubi do?- Fluttershy asked.

"Well, I do know they tend to look for someone for...ahem, 'special' purposes."

-Oh? And what purposes are those if I may ask~?- Fluttershy asked as she leaned in a bit, making sure Silver get a good look at her assets.

"...A-ano...ahem, w-well… uh… they… they… uh…" Silver stuttered before he smacked himself, "They need to reproduce for one to make sure the species survive!"

-True, but...what else is there~?-

"...maybe I should stop there."

-...don't you want to obey your succubus mistress?- Fluttershy asked, slipping a bit more into a personality of a succubi.

"...Ano….i-I do but..."

-You don't want to see me cry… do you?-

"N-no!"

-Then do what your mistress tells you, my handsome servant~-

Silver Hawk remembered that he would let Fluttershy get these desires out of her system, so he just had to play along.

"Of course, milady," Silver nodded.

-Good boy.- Fluttershy smiled, -Bow down to me-

"...huh?"

-You heard me. I want you to bow and look up and your mistress' beauty-

' _...I think she's starting to get_ too _into the role,'_ Silver thought, but he decided to just go with it as he got up out of his seat before bowing to her.

-Good… now tell me, who do you obey?- Fluttershy asked, a smirk forming on her face.

"You… I obey you, my mistress," Silver replied in respect

Fluttershy smiled upon hearing this, -Call me that again. I… just like how it sounds…-

"Hai, my mistress," Silver replied.

-...again. Just… four more times, please? We'll be done after that, okay?-

"As you wish, my mistress…"

-...tell me who's the most beautiful girl there is.-

"You are, my mistress."

-Hmm… who's the sexiest girl you'll ever serve?

"...Y-you are, milady," Silver blushed a bit

-Buzz… wrong word.-

"I-i mean my mistress!"

-You're forgiven. But you gotta do at least one more to make up for the slip up. So…who's the prettiest, smartest, most beautiful girl in the entire world?-

"Y….you are, my mistress."

-...who is the kindest girl?-

"...You are, my mistress," Silver smiled softly.

-And we can stop now.- Fluttershy smiled as she sat back down, -...that was fun.-

"...Eheh...y-yeah," Silver chuckled a bit as he sat back down, "It was."

-...do you… think I went a bit too far?- Fluttershy asked, -...I had a lot of fun, but… I think I might've gotten a bit _too_ into the role-

"No offense… you kinda did. But regardless, it was still fun to do," Silver stated.

-Thank you. So… you still willing to do it when I want?- Fluttershy checked.

"If you want, sure."

Fluttershy just giggled happily.

* * *

Pikatwig: Well… that was… something.

SZ: Yeah...it was. But despite what happened with Mai, it seemed Silver and Fluttershy had some fun.

Pikatwig: This was certainly an interesting little chapter.

SZ: Indeed it was.

Pikatwig: Thoughts on the whole chapter?

SZ: Hmm...hard to say.

Pikatwig: I thought, while a bit out there for my standards, it's something.

SZ: true...favorite part?

Pikatwig: The last little bit of dialogue between Fluttershy and Silver Hawk where they agree to keep these sorts of fun-fests going in the future.

SZ: Ahh...I liked that too.

Pikatwig: And with that, chapter end. Just Live More.

SZ: Ja ne, minna.


End file.
